Single or Double
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione discovers something that can change her life forever while Draco comes across a problem of his own. Please R&R. Part 5 to 'Someone To Turn To'


**Part 5 to 'Someone To Love Me'**

**I do NOT own any of the characters.**

**Pleease R&R to let me know how Im doing with the stories so far. It will be well appriciated.**

* * *

Harry and Ginny tried everything they could to help their friend. Hermione was just so rundown and miserable. She just went straight to class and went straight back to her dorm after everything that happened. She did this for three weeks. She attempted to avoid Draco as much as she could but they bumped heads eventually once in a while. She would often see girls clinging to his arm walking inside the dorm. He brought more girls than before. Hermione hardly ate or studied anymore. She was frightened to face the school. It was a good thing the school year was coming to an finish. It would be no more Hogwarts for her. It would be a turning point in her life. She had intended to start fresh after school. No more humiliation, no more Malfoy, no more Ron…all Hogwarts people and stuff would be left behind. Hermione propped her head on her arm while taking down notes for her last exams. All of the slacking off was really hurting her grades and threatened her title as Head Girl. She expected to do well on her last exams. While studying she felt a fizzing in her stomach. She let out a small belch thinking it was just gas. Instead, some food made their way up her throat and she felt queasy. She started to breath hard and held a hand to her chest. She tried to keep whatever it was down but it overpowered her.

"Oh, God…" she said with a hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. It was her dinner from 3 hours ago. She spitted out the nasty chunks that were in her mouth and she threw up again. She breathed hard into the bowl as her stomach contracted and fluttered. Her arms shook from weakness. After all the spitting and coughing she sighed deeply. She felt so much better now. She groaned as the toilet lid fell shut and she leaned on the wall trying to catch her breath. She constantly felt sick but never did she throw up like this. When everything started to happen, she would throw up from stress. She figured she was more stressed now trying to just get the hell out of the school. Hermione just rested against the wall for a bit trying to unwind herself.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked walking inside her room. Hermione's bathroom door was open so Ginny walked in. She saw a weak Hermione with her arms crossed leaning against the wall. "Are you ok?" Ginny said going to Hermione's side holding her arm as Hermione tried to get up.

"I'm fine." Hermione said making her way to the sink and she washed her mouth out. Ginny made a face and sniffed around and followed her nose.

"It smells like…" Ginny said as her eyes fell on the toilet. Hermione looked horrified fearful that Ginny would know. Ginny opened the lid to find the vomit. "Oh!" Ginny said and slammed down the lid and looked at Hermione with a hand over her mouth. "Again?!" Ginny asked Hermione astounded. Hermione just gazed at her and she turned back to her room.

"I cant help it! I've been so stressed out!" Hermione said making her way to her room. She sat on her bed sitting against the headboard with her legs scrunched up against her chest as she leaned her chin on her knees. Ginny stared at her from the doorway and then she made her way to the bed and sat next to Hermione.

"Hermione…" she started while grabbing her hand, "I don't think its stress." she said insinuating something more worse. Hermione just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You said you were late right?" Ginny said to her and Hermione just let out a small chuckle.

"I've been stressed! That's what happens when girls are stress! Irregular periods!" Hermione said getting up and pacing the room with her hands on her hips. Ginny looked at Hermione deeply concerned. Hermione just groaned into her hands and rubbed her eyes. She knew it was a likelihood that she could be.

"Look…" Ginny said reaching into her purse. Hermione looked at Ginny and saw her pull out a pregnancy test.

"Ginny!" she asked panicky.

"Its better to be safe! I couldn't get into Madame Pomfreys lab so I had to get a muggle test." Ginny said handing it to Hermione.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" Hermione yelled at her. "And I hope you didn't tell anyone else!" she added pointing her finger at her. Ginny sighed and got up and shook the box telling her to take it. Hermione refused to.

"Come on, Hermione! You need to know if you and Draco are going to have a baby or not!" she said pushing her to take it. Hermione took the test and looked at it. Ginny sighed that Hermione agreed to it. Hermione just shook her head and threw the test in the trash.

"I'm not pregnant." Hermione said with her arms crossed tapping one foot. She pursed her lips at Ginny and waited for her to get out. Ginny looked mad at Hermione.

"You know…I'm just trying to help. Obviously, I'm not being a good enough friend. Sorry for being so worried about you." Ginny said grabbing her purse and making her way out of Hermione's room slamming the door behind her. Hermione continued to tap her foot and she looked down feeling guilty. She knew Ginny was just trying to help but she was just in such a state of denial. Hermione looked at the trash that contained the test. She stared at it for a bit and she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat as she went back to her studying.

- - -

Draco was sitting back on the sofa of the Slytherin common room. He was shirtless and sweat dripped down his chest as he breathed hard. His jeans were thrown across the room and he was in his boxers. Pansy leaned her head on his shoulder wearing only his collared shirt.

"Oh, Draco…no one can fuck me the way you can." Pansy said breathlessly moaning. Her raven hair was damp with sweat and her parts were sore from the rough sex her and Draco just had and from riding him hard.

"I better be the best fuck. Or I'm just gonna have to fuck you even harder next time." he said kissing her neck as she rubbed her hand down his slick chest. His hands traveled between her legs and she welcomed him with open legs. He was close to her part when he was startled by a bizarre sound. Draco heard a crackling in the fireplace and the flames grew bigger. He looked at the fireplace with a watchful eye.

"Draco.." he heard in the fireplace. Pansy looked at him and Draco crept to the fireplace and saw the face of his father.

"Father?" Draco asked surprised to see his father contacting him this way.

"Are you alone?" Lucious asked. Draco looked at Pansy and snapped his finger gesturing her to get out of the room. She buttoned up his collared shirt and gathered her clothes and made her way to the girls dorm.

"I am now." Draco said turning back to the fireplace. Lucious looked at Draco seeing that he was half naked but it didn't distract him.

"You are nearly complete in your Death Eater training. I hear you are doing very well." Lucious said proudly. Draco gave a smug smile.

"Yes father. I cannot wait to obtain my tattoo." Draco said rubbing an empty space on his arm that would be a perfect place for the Death Mark. Lucious smiled at him.

"Good…" Lucious said with a smile, "I have one more task for you that will complete your Death Eater training…"

- - -

Hermione drummed her quill against the parchment. She was at this for an hour already. She couldn't get her mind off the conversation her and Ginny had. Plus, the trash can was right next to her so she would constantly steal glances of the test. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the test. She was gonna put an end to this once and for all. She let out a sharp sigh and slammed the quill down.

"Ok…it wont hurt to try it out." she said to herself. She stood over the trash can and she grabbed the test slowly and she looked at it. She let out a wry chuckle and looked down.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." she said in disbelief shaking her head. She could never have imagined herself in this position. How ironic was that? She let out a sigh ready to take the test. She turned on her heel and slowly walked to the bathroom while reading the box. She never took a test so this was new to her.

"Ok, pee on the stick…obviously." she said muttering the last part.

"Wait 4-5 minutes…one line is negative and two lines is…positive." she said with her voice trembling at the end. Hermione stared at the test for a bit. She was so nervous. Hermione unwrapped the test and she pulled down her pants.

"Here we go…" she said squatting pee'ing on the stick. This felt so weird to her. She was done and she put the cap on the test and she placed it face down on the sink. She walked into her room and grabbed a timer and set it for 5 minutes. Her heart beated fast as she walked back to the bathroom. She set the timer down and she let out a sigh. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her fair skin was a bit more pale and her eyes looked tired. She still questioned herself to how she let it get now _this _far. It was one thing having sex with Malfoy but now…here she was taking a pregnancy test. She couldn't imagine having his baby. She didn't know what she would do if she had his baby. She was young, unmarried, not in love…not with him at least. Ron and her always planned out their lives together. Where they would live, how many kids they would have…even their names. All that was down the drain. She missed Ron so much but she knew he was over her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the timer buzzed. Her hands shook rapidly and her heart started to beat faster. She felt like she was gonna pass out. She looked down at the test that was faced down and she grabbed it. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and she looked at herself dead in the eyes.

"You are not pregnant. I order you not to be pregnant. You are _not _pregnant. You are _not_ pregnant." she said convincing herself. She closed her eyes and sighed as she looked down and flipped the test over…

_- - -_

"This task comes directly from the Dark Lord himself." Lucious said to Draco from the fireplace. Draco felt privileged that he was chosen for this task.

"What is it father?" Draco asked enthusiastic to prime himself for the weighty task.

"We have come to stipulations that you have been appointed…_you_ and _you_ alone…to kill...Hermione Granger." Lucious informed him. Dracos face went from excited to soft as his heart dropped…

- - -

Hermione looked down at her test and read it. She froze for a bit as she lifted a hand to her mouth. Tears glazed over her eyes and she sniffed and sighed deeply. The test read positive.

* * *

**The more reviews I have the faster Ill be putting out the stories. :)**


End file.
